Out in the cold
by LouiseX
Summary: A Christmas fic for Wheeler and Linka fans
1. Prologue

**Out in the cold**

 **Disclaimer:** I make no money from these fics and recognise the sole rights of the original creators to do so.

 **Summary:** A Christmas fic for Wheeler and Linka fans

 **A/N:** Merry Christmas! I didn't mean to be absent for so long but real life tends to get in the way at times. I see I have a few stories to catch up on, I look forward to getting into them now I finally have a break!

As always, thanks to Becks for the help and inspiration.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _It is not that cold._ Linka thought irritably.

She had just finished telling the Water Planeteer how, with a little planning ahead - and therefore a few extra layers-, the winter coats they usually used in freezing climates would not be needed, but she was clearly wasting her time.

Unfortunately Gi had not planned for cold weather at all and their coats were now in the Amazon with Ma-Ti and Kwame.

"You never feel the cold anyway!" The pretty Asian complained, hugging her jacket around her as she paced back and forth. "Besides it wasn't supposed to be this bad."

"It is not that bad." Linka rolled her eyes. "I am sure they will have something you can borrow at the animal reserve."

Wheeler stood up from the wall he'd been perching on and walked over to Gi. "Come here."

Their lift was late and as much as he adored Linka, the American had to admit she could be obnoxious at times. She was right of course, she always was, but that was of no practical use just then and he sympathised with the irritation Gi felt.

Stopping the Water Planeteer's continued movements by snagging her round the waist and pulling her close with her back against his chest, he wrapped his jacket around her, followed by his arms. "Better?"

"Actually, yes." The Water Planeteer laughed, "except for my legs."

He then made her squeal by lifting her and moving them back to the wall so that he could sit with her on his lap, and rub the tops of her legs. They were both laughing.

There was nothing particularly lover-like about them, but Linka didn't see it quite that way. She moved further away and kept her eyes on the road in the direction she knew their lift would be coming from.

Suddenly it felt a lot colder, and she had to resist the urge to hug her arms. She brushed the feeling aside irritably. _I am being ridiculous._

Their flow of easy chatter and laughter did nothing to improve her mood, in fact she began to wonder if she was the subject of their mirth. She had often been the butt of jokes at school because of her intelligence and logical outlook and though she didn't credit her new friends with the same cruel intentions, she had noticed them share smiles and little glances when she was trying to explain something for their benefit.

At last their ride pulled up at the curb. It bore the coastal reserve's logo on the side and had the young man they knew as Warden Aiden Rivers in the driving seat. He waved, and as Gi made haste to claim the front seat, apologised for being late. "You must be freezing."

"We weren't waiting long." The Asian assured him, with a shy chuckle. "I just didn't plan ahead very well."

Linka climbed in beside Wheeler in the back of the land rover, and rolled her eyes. _She is not content with one good looking guy being all over her…_ Blushing as she realised what she was thinking, and feeling, she nonetheless remained unusually silent while the others enthusiastically discussed what they were going to see.

For the first time she was regretting being so organised. _I was the sensible one, so she is the one that gets his attention! It is not fair, why should I pretend to be someone I am not just to appeal to his ego?_

Linka wanted to be annoyed with Wheeler for once again forgetting that she was there - when at other times he seemed to want her to believe that he cared - but her heart wasn't in it. _He likes to play the hero, but Gi does not need protecting any more than I do, she just knows how to be vulnerable, how to let him in… they would make a good couple._

The thought depressed her. _Would it really be so bad if I gave him a reason to put his arms around me? Even if it were made up? Could I?_

She still hadn't come to any conclusions when they arrived at their destination.

* * *

"Everything okay Babe?" Wheeler's voice made Linka jump, and he reached out to steady her. "Sorry."

She'd been staring out to sea, watching the birds reel over the protected waters before diving down to catch the fish below. She looked out at the ocean once more. "It is fine, I was miles away."

"Are you sure you're ok?" He pressed, letting his hand fall but stepping closer, "You've been quiet all morning, and then you wandered off..."

"I did not think you would notice." She said, rather more bitterly than she'd intended.

His eyes opened a little wider, "Have I done something to piss you off?"

Linka shook her head and forced her voice into a more normal tone, "We should go and find the others, they will be wondering where we are."

Laughing at that, Wheeler shook his head, "Somehow I don't think they'll even have noticed we're gone. Aiden is almost as obsessed with seals as Gi is, I left them getting very excited about… actually I have no idea what they were excited about."

The Wind Planeteer smiled but it didn't seem to reach her eyes. "Each other probably, based on the way they were acting earlier. I did not realise they had not met before, but I suppose I did arrange everything… as usual."

Wheeler swallowed, "Are you jealous?"

Linka was about to hotly deny the accusation, embarrassed at how obvious she had apparently been, when he continued, "I mean you must have spent a lot of time with him setting this up, and he seems like a decent guy, so I guess I can understand if you like him too."

She was watching her friend closely but he didn't meet her eyes and when he got no response he muttered, "He's certainly got a lot more going for him than I have."

Not able to entirely banish her earlier fears, she said, "You do not think Gi would pick you if she were given the choice?"

Anger flashed in his eyes when he looked at her but he didn't shout, "You don't have to mock me."

"I was not…"

"Really?" he growled, "Do you think it's easy for me? I was trying to be a good friend and not the green eyed idiot you can't stand, but I can't turn my feelings off! I've tried to keep my distance, I try to accept that you aren't interested, and you start making jokes about Gi?!"

Linka turned to fully confront him, her hands on her hips and her voice rising, "It was not a joke! What am I supposed to think when you are all over her? Using the flimsiest of excuses to cuddle her and whisper secrets?"

"Are you serious?" Wheeler shook his head, "She was cold, I was trying to warm her up!"

His friend snorted, "Da, _**that**_ was obvious."

"You're crazy."

" **It was not that cold!** " she yelled, causing the nearest birds to take flight.

Wheeler threw his arms up in the air triggering more panicked lift-offs, " _ **She**_ didn't grow up in Siberia!"

"Neither did I!" She sighed and forced her voice back to a normal level but she still sounded angry. "You mean that I am a cold person, that there is ice in my heart."

"No, I mean that she's used to a warmer climate. What's got into you?" She looked away instead of answering so he pushed on, "All she wanted was a little kindness but you just told her what she 'should' have done, and even if you're right, that's not helpful." Still no response and it rankled him. "You're always so superior, you've got some great qualities but that's not one of them!"

That seemed to do the trick as she turned on him again, her eyes blazing, disgust dripping from her mouth. "Great qualities? You mean my face and my body, it is all you see, all you want, and you even forget about that whenever someone better comes along!"

Glaring back, "By 'better' I guess you mean friendlier? Why not? I like attention from pretty girls, so what? It doesn't make my feelings go away and it's not like you care anyway!"

Linka pushed past him and headed back towards the others. She wanted to scream at him, not in words but a long drawn out expression of her frustration. _But what good would it do?_

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews and follows, I'm really sorry to keep you waiting but ffnet wouldn't let me upload anything last night! Hope you enjoy the next installment.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

' _ **You volunteered me to do what?!'**_ The Fire Planeteer's words were still ringing in Linka's ears a week later.

Things had been tense between them since their outing to the coastal reserve - even though they both felt bad about it – and though it hadn't seemed like it to Wheeler, the Russian's readiness to agree to their current trip was actually an attempt at reconciliation. Of course it hadn't helped that her response to his complaint was to remind him that Gi didn't like cold climates.

Now sitting with one of the other chaperones at the back of the bus that was taking them and the thirty orphans they'd agreed to look after, to their local accommodations, she was beginning to realise that the chances for time alone together were going to be practically non-existent.

They were in fact on their way to a small holiday camp in Kiruna, the northernmost city in Sweden, from where they could take a trip to Santa's workshop, among other things.

Despite his expressed reluctance, Wheeler seemed to have caught the children's enthusiasm and was asking almost as many questions of their tour guide as the 6-8 year olds around him. Of course the children had taken to him immediately, and he seemed to already know all of their names, whereas Linka had only made the acquaintance of the small group she'd been sitting with on the plane.

"I hope Wheeler can keep up that level of energy for the whole trip," Melanie commented in a low voice, and Linka was forced to smile.

"He is always like that."

Her fellow chaperone raised her eyebrows in a familiar display of interest that made Linka want to sigh.

* * *

The children were fidgeting in their borrowed thermals by the time they reached the heated cabins in the shadow of the mountains. The small retreat had been set up by the same charity organisation sponsoring the trip, and consisted of two dormitories, several cabins and couple of communal areas for eating and relaxing.

Linka had at first been grateful that only the full time orphanage staff were required to share the dormitories since it meant that she had a cabin to herself, however, seeing the reaction of Melanie and Sue - not to mention the female camp staff that had welcomed them - to her American colleague, she was suddenly wishing that _**he**_ did not have the privacy of a cabin of his own.

"Not bad, huh?" His voice from her doorway made her jump and he gave her a sheepish grin, "Sorry. It wasn't locked though."

Given that he no longer seemed annoyed, she clamped down on the urge to tell him that he should have knocked. "They are basic but comfortable. You are letting the cold in though."

He hesitated, trying to read her mood, and then stepped into the room closing the door behind him but still looking as if he was waiting for her to complain. When she didn't he relaxed a little and leant against the wall, "So is there anything to do around here once the kids are in bed?"

Linka blinked, "Da… but that will not be for hours yet. We are to meet in the food hall for lunch and then there will be activities, did not Steven tell you that?"

"He said to meet in the food hall," He frowned, "What do you mean lunch, it's dark out, it must be six at least?"

"It is still morning Yankee," she laughed.

"Seriously?" he didn't look entirely happy, "What time does the sun rise around here?"

Not sure how he'd take the news, Linka lowered her gaze, peeping at him from below her lashes, "January?"

"What the hell?!" he straightened up but there was nothing aggressive in his posture, "Why are we here again?"

She sighed and sat on the bed, keeping her gaze on the hands she folded in her lap. "I am sorry. I should not have dragged you into this."

Wheeler groaned and walked forward to drop down beside her. He nudged her with his shoulder, "S'okay."

"This is not how you wanted to spend the run up to Christmas." Her voice was still apologetic.

He pulled a face, "Well no, technically, going to see Santa wasn't on my to-do list… Spending time with you is though. And hey, with my childhood it certainly won't hurt me to get some practice on making a kid's Christmas special, right?"

Linka grimaced, "That is not why I did this, I have never doubted your ability to be a good parent."

"Why did you do it?" He asked softly, now curious rather than irritated. "Pick me, I mean."

"I caused a problem between us, I wanted to fix it."

Wheeler knew that was the closest she'd get to apologising for behaviour he still didn't understand, but he still had to ask, "So this is for the good of the team then?"

"Nyet!" She looked up at him suddenly, first with annoyance and then embarrassment. "No. It was for our friendship, but I have made it worse by leaving you no choice but to come here with me."

"You do have a need to be in control of things." His voice was warm, affectionate even but she wasn't sure how to take it and it left her sounding sulky.

"When you add that to my 'superiority complex', it is a wonder I have any friends at all."

Wheeler laughed and put his arm around her, giving her a hug though she stiffened at the contact, "It's not that bad, and the good outweighs the bad… most of the time."

The lovely Russian folded her arms, refusing to respond to his gesture, though she didn't move away either. "And we are back to the way I look."

"I never said that, you did." He bent his head round, trying to catch her eyes, "Is that really all you think I like about you?"

"It is all you ever mention," She sighed, "It is all anyone ever mentions. No woman wants to feel unattractive but I do not want to spend time with someone who is only thinking about my body either."

Wheeler hadn't released her and he didn't now, "If that's what you think, why am I here?"

For a moment he thought she wasn't going to answer, and when she did, she sounded unusually self-conscious, "Because I know you can be better than that… I want you to be… I want _**you**_ to be." She got up before he could answer, moving away from him and shaking her head, "We need to go, we have to meet the others."

Wheeler got slowly to his feet, not bothering to rush even though she didn't wait for him. He looked thoughtful as he began to mentally re-evaluate their last argument.

* * *

"Wheeler!" A group of excited children rushed over to him as he entered the main room.

The ceiling had been draped with garlands of greenery and there was a large but undecorated tree near a fireplace, surrounded by some comfortable looking sofas and chairs. The other half of the room was taken up by a long table with a door to the kitchen on the other side. It was brightly lit by many candles, set high up to keep them away from young hands.

Linka was already seated at the table with children on either side of her but she glanced up when she heard his name and as he always sought her out, their eyes met. It was only brief because she looked away almost immediately but her cheeks warmed and it made the Fire Planeteer grin wider as he greeted his new friends and let them drag him to the other end of the table.

It wasn't that the possibility of her liking him had never occurred to him, far from it, but the longer they knew each other the harder it was for him to believe he wasn't just fooling himself. Even now, when she had practically asked him to show her he cared, there was a little voice at the back of his mind telling him that he was reading too much into it. It was the voice of his father, the one that always found fault, the one that told him he wasn't good enough and the one that was now telling him she just wanted to make him into a better person and had no more personal interest in him.

"What's that?" Mason's question called him out of his musings, and he focused on the array of food being laid down the centre of the table by the camp staff, and the dish the young boy was pointing at.

"No idea," Wheeler shrugged and then called over one of the servers, "Ma'am? Would you mind explaining some of these dishes to us please?"

The older woman looked pleased to be asked and at once began explaining some of their options, gesturing to each one in turn. "That is Christmas ham, it is boiled then glazed with a mixture of egg, breadcrumbs and mustard. Then there is; pork sausage, herring salad, pickled herring, home-made liver pâté, vörtbröd er wort-flavoured rye bread and potatoes." The children pulled some strange faces at some of the selections and in complete agreement, Wheeler had to restrain himself from doing the same. Fortunately the woman didn't notice. "The Lutfisk is dried ling soaked in water and lye to swell before it is cooked."

"Er… great. Thanks!" The American told her, nearly choking with laughter when he saw that Linka had been following the conversation, her eyes alight with amusement. Ruefully, he added, "Dig in Kids!"

When their server had returned to the kitchen, Abigail leant closer to Wheeler and whispered, "We don't really have to eat wart-bread do we?"

"Nah, just eat the stuff that sounded ok," He whispered back, taking helpings for himself and passing things to the children when they asked for them, and helping them serve themselves.

When he finally got a chance to look back at Linka, he saw that she was cutting up some food for a girl he recognised as Olivia. She spoke softly to the young girl, too low to be heard over the general chatter in the room, but it created a picture that made Wheeler's heart beat faster. He couldn't decide whether it was a good feeling or not. On the one hand it created a warm and fuzzy type of feeling, on the other hand, he wasn't ready to think of Linka as a mother.

Feeling his eyes on her as she returned Olivia's knife and fork, she smiled and pointed at one of the less identifiable dishes, and mouthed 'You will like this.'

He gave her his dubious look, making her chuckle, 'Trust me Yankee'.

Finding the identical dish at his end of the table, Wheeler took a small portion and tried it. He had to admit it was good and, as Linka was obviously waiting for the verdict before continuing her meal, he gave her a thumbs-up.

She beamed at him and it occurred to him then that he'd pleased her, without really trying, just by valuing her opinion. It wasn't really that unusual for him to listen to her, but it was seldom that he let her see when he took her advice… oh, he'd admit he was wrong when things went too far, but most of the time he argued for the sake of it because she was always so correct.

Abigail distracted him from his musings by pulling on his sleeve, "What is it honey?"

"I need to go!" She whispered dramatically.

"Go? Oh! Right… er," He looked around frantically for some help, not even sure where the bathroom was, let alone what he was supposed to do if she wanted more help. Fortunately, Melanie was close enough to overhear and she slid out of her seat, coming to stand behind them and placing a calming hand on his shoulder, before offering the other to Abigail, "I've got this."

Wheeler smiled up at her gratefully and she rubbed his shoulder, keeping eye contact until her small charge tugged on her hand, reminding her of her duties.

As Melanie left Wheeler's gaze swept the table just in time to see Linka look away. She wasn't smiling any more.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Happy New Year!

Sorry that this is running late but as it's still so cold hopefully you're ready to snuggle up with something to read :)

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

After they all helped clear away the lunch things, the camp staff brought out a host of craft stuff. They split into three groups; Steve and Melanie overseeing the making of garlands from coloured paper, popcorn and cranberries, Linka and Joe helping the children paint and glitter plastic baubles, leaving Wheeler and Sue to make stockings and Christmas cards.

At first Linka was absorbed with getting the children set up but once they were happily engaged and she started on her own project, she automatically focused on the voice of her fellow Planeteer and his companions.

"I haven't done this since I was in pre-school," Wheeler was saying, adding ruefully, "I wasn't great at it then."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," Sue replied warmly, "We'll help him, won't we?"

There was a chorus of agreement from the kids that made Linka chuckle softly. She paused in what she was doing to help Harper apply some sparkle to her design and it was several minutes before she was at liberty to listen in again. When she did, she heard giggling.

"What's the alien for?" An incurably honest little boy asked to more laughter, followed by Wheeler's rebuttal, "It's a reindeer!" he laughed with the others, "Ok, maybe I'll leave the stocking making to you guys."

Sue's voice took on an affectionate, flirty tone that had Linka pressing her lips tightly together, "I think it's adorable. You should finish it… or you can help with mine?"

Linka reminded herself that Wheeler hadn't started anything, and that she couldn't really blame Sue for showing an interest either. Still she wished she knew what to do about it, she didn't know the other chaperone's well enough to confide in them and she had no idea whether Wheeler had any interest in them either.

 _Not that I would say anything if I did know them better._ She admitted to herself. _It has to be his choice._

"No no, I'm done." Wheeler laughed again, "Looks like they need someone a bit taller to help put the garlands on the tree, that's more my speed."

He moved into her field of vision as he reached the tree and let the children direct him as he lifted the items they'd made and attached them to the greenery. She paused in her work to watch as he bent to take a glittery ball from one of the girls, admiring her work before playing a game of higher and lower until he found the right spot to hang it.

The look in her eyes softened and her lips curled up at the corners. She could still see the teenager she'd first met before most of the children had been born, his love of life, his energy and his kindness were all still there, but it was tempered with patience and a quiet confidence that she hadn't before realised had been lacking. He certainly didn't look like a teenager anymore either, a fact that she _had_ noticed and appreciated for some time.

Linka refocused on her bauble, and the complex design that was slowly taking shape. She put as much care and precision into it as she did everything else, but finally it was done and dry enough to put on the tree. Like the children, she waited to hand it to Wheeler to place it for her.

"That's amazing," Wheeler said, holding the bauble up to study it. "You're really good at this... like… artistic stuff."

Linka shrugged, "My mother used to get us to draw and make things when we were little. I always enjoyed it."

"It shows. You've got great attention to detail, and patience, it looks professional." He enthused.

The Russian reddened, "You do not need to try to flatter me Wheeler... If what I said earlier made you think I was looking for compliments..." She shook her head.

"Hey, no, I got what you were saying earlier." He placed a gentle hand on her arm and drew her further away from the others. "I'm not trying to flatter you Babe, that's making stuff up, I'm just telling it like it is... because I noticed."

His words made her feel warm inside but before Linka could answer, an excited seven year old came running up, calling to Wheeler to admire the Santa he'd made of card and felt, and she saw a second of worry in her friend's eyes at having to leave her before he put his game face on. "That's great buddy! Where should we put it?"

They moved back to the tree and Linka followed, helping to hang more decorations as other children came up to them. When there was finally another lull she said, "They are quicker than I am." He looked at her in surprise as she continued, "what you called attention to detail and patience is usually referred to as overly critical and perfectionism."

She shifted uncomfortably, waiting for him to make the inevitable joke, and determining not to mind.

"Bet your mom never called it that." He said softly, and when she shook her head, "have I ever said something like that?"

Linka looked away and shrugged, not wanting to answer.

He groaned, "I never meant to be mean to you Babe..."

"I did not say you did," she smiled, meeting his eyes again, and irony entering her voice, "or that you did not have cause at the time..."

Wheeler looked like he was struggling to find the right words and was saved by Liam, who came running up with another ornament.

Not sure whether she had made things better or worse, Linka slipped away back to her seat. There were different children to help set up then as they moved around the various groups trying new things and she knew it would keep them busy for a few hours.

After the decorating there were games to play and the children demanded Wheeler play with them, which he did no matter how silly or how noisy. Linka organised and helped the younger, or shyer members take part, never entering into the festivity with the equal abandon of her friend… always slightly in the background or on the side-lines.

There was no more chance for private speech, even at dinner when they were again set at opposite ends of the table, but he'd look for her occasionally and she made sure to smile at him to let him know that she was enjoying his antics and each time she was rewarded either with a grin or a wink.

* * *

When Wheeler finally made it back to the main room after telling no less than three bedtime stories to the boys about the Planeteer's adventures, he found Linka apparently getting ready to depart.

"Oh," She smiled, "I was just going to check your cabin."

"Sorry… I got kinda drawn in." He said taking his coat and scarf off.

The Russian nodded, "I am not surprised, you are better at storytelling than I am, although the girls asked lots of questions so I do not think they were bored at least."

"I'm sure they weren't, we have different styles that's all. So, what are we going to do now? You said meet you back here with my camera so I'm guessing you had something in mind?" He held up the new digital device they'd got him for his birthday. It was smaller and more convenient to carry than his old analogue camera, and easier to check on the results but Wheeler couldn't help feeling that they'd yet to make one that could compare to the picture quality… of course he hadn't told his friends that and it did make it easy to take photos on missions.

Before she could answer one of the camp caretakers, Lucas, entered, "Are you two ready?"

"Da," Linka answered quickly, stepping forward and quickly doing up her warm outdoor wear, "Bundle up Yankee, we do not want to be late."

Wheeler did as he was told, although he followed them out still trying to match up the buttons so that he didn't keep them waiting, "You still haven't told me what we're doing?"

His friend gave him a saucy look, "Nyet, I have not."

Lucas laughed at her response and led them over to his passenger snow mobile. He'd disengaged the passenger carriage that ran on ski's behind the engine, but there were still three seats behind his where the Planeteer's could sit side by side. They had a light dusting of snow so Wheeler brushed them off quickly before Linka could sit down.

"Spasiba." She made no comment when he took the middle seat rather than leave a space between them and he took that as a good sign.

The moon was out and it was a clear night so it wasn't that hard to see the snow covered landscape but Wheeler couldn't help feeling that they were still missing something as it rushed by, he would have liked to have seen it in daylight and had the time to stop and admire... or at least photograph it. He wasn't very poetic but he knew beauty when he saw it.

His gaze followed his train of thought as it naturally drifted back to Linka and he relaxed as he watched her take in the scenery, her eyes alight with excitement. _I wish she'd look at me like that!_ He thought with irony.

They slowed as they reached the closest town several minutes later and Lucas found an appropriate place to park. He pointed down what looked to be a lighted main road, "You cannot miss it. I will be in there, keeping warm."

'There' looked like a local bar to Wheeler and he wondered if there was an alcohol limit for a snowmobile. He wasn't really worried though, as both he and Linka were capable of driving them back if necessary.

After thanking the caretaker, Linka told her friend to hurry as she didn't want to be late and together they took the route that had been pointed out to them. It didn't take him more than a few steps down the road to guess that they were headed for a big sled with a team of huskies and a man who was just doing final checks to the harnesses.

"Welcome," Their guide called cheerfully, gesturing them towards the sled and the other two waiting passengers, both excited young women who looked like they were dying to make a fuss of the dogs. "Young man, you are the tallest, you sit at the back, yes?"

"Sure," Wheeler stepped into the sled and sat down on the blanketed seat, letting the guide put another blanket over his legs but reaching out to help steady Linka as sat in front of him. There wasn't much room so they were quite close together and his legs had to fit either side of her, but as she leant back against him he figured she didn't mind.

As the others seated themselves in a similar manner, he bent close to his friend's ear to ask, "Cold?"

She began to shake her head, glanced round at him and then lowered her eyes, "Da."

Linka was lying. In that moment he had absolutely no doubt of it and he silently crowed with triumph, (not even Wheeler was stupid enough to show it out loud.) He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter against him, widening the gap in front of her so that despite the limited space they were back to being two groups. She lifted her blanket over his arms and then slid hers beneath it as well to hold his in place.

Wheeler suddenly decided that the trip was worth it, whatever he was called on to do or however little time they had alone together, - though it really hadn't been that bad so far- this moment would make it all worthwhile.

Their guide stood up behind them and began to mush his team. There were twelve dogs if Wheeler had counted correctly and they headed out into the heavily wooded Lapland at a comfortable pace. They'd soon left the town behind, entering into the kind of peace it was hard to find.

The lovely Russian sighed softly and Wheeler kissed the side of her head without thinking about it, resting his cheek there as they passed lakes and trees framed by mountains in the distance.

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 3

**A:N:** Sorry for the long gap... you know how real life can be. Thanks for bearing with me.

You can thank the UK weather for this update though, I can't remember the last time it snowed in March!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

After passing through a denser area of forest, they emerged at the top of an incline and the sled was turned sideways so that they all had the same view.

The trees below them stretched into the distance and circled a large lake, but it was the sky that made the passengers gasp. Ribbons of green illuminated the heavens, their undulations occasionally revealing other colours including vivid purples and reds.

"It is the Aurora Borealis," Linka whispered to her companion, with awe, "The Northern Lights."

"Yeah, I know" he whispered back, "I'm not _that_ dumb, Babe."

"I am sorry! I did not mean to..." she began in alarm, turning to meet his eyes only to see that he was laughing. His grin widened and as he gave her a squeeze, received a playful elbow in the ribs. Linka rolled her eyes, "Take your photographs."

"Huh?" he blinked and then remembered his camera, "Oh yeah!"

Linka sat up as her companion released her, retrieving the gadget and beginning to play with the settings before snapping off a few shots. He checked the results, adjusted it again and took some more. She watched him at first but her attention was soon drawn back to the heavens, fascinated by the exquisite natural phenomenon.

Even knowing the science behind the spectacle couldn't ruin its magic. Although, the Russian was silently relieved that Wheeler had cut her off the way he had, before she'd been able to explain that the activity occurs when solar gases react with Earth's magnetic fields creating charged particles which then collide with oxygen and nitrogen atoms in the upper atmosphere.

She seemed to absorb any information she found interesting and sometimes felt impelled to repeat it, which was not always appreciated. It was not, as someone had once suggested, a need to show how intelligent she was, but a strong desire to share knowledge. Wheeler usually listened to her even when he didn't understand a word of it and she knew he hadn't meant to stop her then either, he had just been teasing, but it was a habit she wanted more control over and the reminder had been timely.

"We are ready to continue?" their guide asked eventually, "You can see as well from below."

They all agreed and settled themselves once more in the warmth of the blankets. Linka didn't see the brief worried glance her friend gave her as he waited to see whether the mood had been broken, but when she leant back against him without prompting and accepted his arms around her again, he relaxed.

* * *

The sled navigated its way down a narrow slope and after a brief trip through more trees, emerged in a clearing next to a wooden cabin. A fire had been built outside, with logs for them to sit on spaced around it.

"Oscar!" A man stood up from the far side of the fire and came to greet them. Their guide introduced him as Leo and recommended they go with him to warm themselves while he tended to the huskies.

The two other passengers began questioning Leo about his work and the local area as he handed out warm drinks and food, but Linka sat quietly next to Wheeler while he looked at the pictures he'd taken. The American only stopped what he was doing to thank Leo and take his refreshments, but then joined the others' conversation.

Linka sipped the drink she'd been given, savouring its warm spicy flavour but her attention was on her companion. She felt drawn to him, wanting to move closer, to feel the contact she'd been avoiding for so long. The distance between them now (small though it was) seemed wrong somehow… _would he mind if I leant against him? Would he want me to? Is that being clingy?_

She felt very much out of her depth, not at all sure what to do next but still irrationally needing Wheeler to acknowledge her in some way.

The dogs finished their drinks and when one of the girls asked if she could make a fuss of them, Linka rose to join them.

"Hey Babe," The Fire Planeteer's voice delayed her and she looked down at him only to find him pointing his camera up at her, "Smile?"

She laughed and pulled her hat off, shaking out her curls, "Like this?"

He stared at her, lips slightly parted as he tried to take in the picture before him. He murmured a low, "Wow," making her laugh again. Fumbling slightly with the camera, he managed to take a few photos before she decided she'd had enough.

Replacing her hat, her cheeks still burning a little from the attention, though she'd craved it, Linka made her way over to the huskies. She was glad to hug them and bury her face their fur, giggling at the affectionate way they returned her love. _It is so much easier with animals_ , she reflected.

A quick glance proved that Wheeler's gaze was still locked on her, and despite quickly looking away she was sure he must have seen the way it made her smile. She thought she would never feel the cold again if he kept looking at her like that!

Another moment or two and Wheeler was beside her, thanking the dogs for bringing them out there and sharing in their affection.

When their guide suggested it was time to head back and began calling the dogs to return to their harnesses, it was Linka that noticed that one of them was limping. "Oscar, I think he is hurt." She called with concern.

Leo joined them and the two men examined the dog's paw. They agreed that it would need to be looked after properly and that, Thor would not be able to run back.

"I will fetch my own leader," Leo said, heading towards the cabin. He had a small team, but as he only had himself to transport they could manage with one less. When he returned they had a discussion about what to do with Thor, not being confident that he would ride quietly alone in Leo's sled, and also not wanting to delay taking him back to where they could treat his wound.

The problem was solved by Linka's offering to hold him on her lap, if the team could manage the extra weight, which Oscar assured her with thanks, that they could.

As they set off once more, with Wheeler's arms helping to secure the husky, Linka talked reassuringly to her passenger, kissing his muzzle as he looked round at her and telling him that he would be taken good care of.

"Lucky dog," Wheeler muttered.

"What?" Linka turned her head slightly towards him so that she could hear better.

Shaking his head, "Nothing."

This time softer, she repeated, "What?"

Thor rubbed his head against the Yankee's arm as if he too wanted an answer and it made them both laugh, breaking some of Wheeler's tension.

"I just said he was lucky... to have you to take care of him." He shrugged, "Makes me sorta envious, I guess."

The amusement in Linka's eyes was unguarded as she looked up into his, "Do you want me to rub you behind the ears and tell you that you are beautiful, too?"

He laughed with her... hesitated and then laughed again, bringing his lips close to whisper, "That doesn't sound bad actually, and I can think of other things you could rub."

Her cheeks flushed and her lips pursed together and when she spoke it was to Thor, patting him lovingly. "I think Wheeler needs to clean his mind out, what do you think Baby?"

The husky pressed his head in her hand worshipfully, encouraging her to continue.

"Yeah, probably." Wheeler answered her ruefully, sensing that she was more embarrassed than annoyed for once. At least, she wasn't freezing up or pulling away, but that might have had more to do with the large canine lounging across her. "Seriously though, every time someone is hurting it's obvious how much you care, it takes someone special to break their heart over a stranger like that and I lo..like that about you."

She didn't say anything.

"I guess, I just wish I inspired that kind of feeling in you." He shrugged again.

"You... I...," Linka sighed thinking, _it really is easier with animals!_

She cast a quick glance around at the others on the sled. The girls were chatting excitedly to each other and there was no sign that their guide was paying attention to anything but their passage.

Taking a deep breath she tried again, her voice hushed as she brought her lips close to her companion's cheek, "I do not like to show my emotions, it is too easy to be caught out, too easy to be wrong. Compassion is not the same as... as other feelings... and our furry friends offer no deception, if you love them they love you back."

"Who deceived you?" She felt him stiffen and his voice, though low, was obviously tightly controlled.

Thor whined, sensing the change in mood and they both automatically sought to soothe him.

At length Linka leant back into Wheeler again, "I did not mean it quite like that... although I suppose Boris would qualify."

"Sorry," he groaned. Reminding her of her cousin was naturally the last thing he wanted to do.

"It is ok... It is more that I tend to think of all the things that _could_ happen, and try to keep ahead of them. I hate being humiliated, and when it happens it just makes me worse."

He didn't answer straight away, and when he did his tone was gentle, as if trying to soften the blow. "You don't just mean the things most people would be embarrassed about do you...? You mean _every_ mistake, like you always take responsibility, but you shut down for a while too."

She nodded.

"Guess we're not that different after all."

Linka looked around, startled by his statement, "but you..." She broke off in confusion.

"Make mistakes all the time?" He agreed with a laugh, "I don't sweat the small stuff... But I might be guilty of acting like things don't matter much to me, you know, when they really do."

He gave her an embarrassed squeeze and she smiled, letting them both lapse into silence as they thought over what they'd learned.

* * *

Their goodbyes had been necessarily short, even with Thor and it hadn't taken them long to find Lucas and settle back in his snowmobile either.

Wheeler had pushed his luck by draping an arm over the back of the Russian's seat and letting it drop down until he was gently cradling her against him. Her cheeks were rosy and she neither made eye contact nor commented, but she didn't push him away either.

The American's head was reeling, not just from the things she'd said but from the things she'd left unsaid, things he couldn't help wondering if she was implying. He'd never felt so unsure with a girl before. _Damn, now she's got me thinking of all the ways it could go wrong!_

They thanked the caretaker for the ride and wandered back towards the cabins, coming to a stop by Linka's door.

"I had a great time tonight," Wheeler told her, "Thanks for setting it up… and for all of it really. Sorry I was such a grouch to start with."

She shrugged, seemingly unusually shy, "I had a great time too. I am glad that you came with me."

"Babe?" Her eyes met his with a warmth he'd never seen before but as he leant in, intending to make the evening a little more perfect, she gave a small gasp and took half a step back.

Feeling some of the crushing humiliation she had been talking about so recently, Wheeler tried to apologise, "I guess I misunderstood, sorry if…"

"Nyet, do not," she breathed, "you did not do anything wrong. It is just that if we do that then this is no longer just two friends enjoying some time together, it is… it would be… a date, and that is not a line we should cross lightly because it is not so easy to go back."

Wheeler sighed and shook his head, unable to look at her as he replied, "Honestly Linka, I crossed that line years ago where you're concerned, and you're right, I can't go back." He looked into her eyes again as he continued, "If it's not what you want then I'll back off. If it is what you want and you just don't trust me then I guess I'll keep trying to convince you, but I need some kind of clue here because at this point I just don't know if it's all wishful thinking and I'm reading way too much into what you've been saying."

The snow hushed surroundings seemed to make the wait for her answer even longer but finally she said, "You should never doubt yourself, you have good instincts Yankee."

He was watching her closely, still trying to work out what was going on in her head. He inched forward and gently placed his hands on her hips, "Well, my instinct is telling me we could have something special."

Linka rested her hands lightly on his chest and the American wasn't sure if she was seeking contact or putting up a barrier. "The others..."

"Would be happy for us. You're overthinking this Beautiful." Wheeler pulled her closer, wrapping his arms comfortably around her waist.

She nodded, "I do not know what to do."

"Sure you do," he replied, deliberately misunderstanding, "you've kissed me before."

"That was an ending, but this is starting something..." Her eyes were pleading with him for, he realised, reassurance.

"Trust me," he told her, and then, "please?"

Drawn in by the earnestness of his voice, instead of answering Linka leant into him, lifting her face to his.

Wheeler had tried to remember every second of their first kiss but she'd taken him by surprise and he'd barely begun to respond when she pulled away. This was different and he didn't waste a second.

From the moment their lips met Wheeler was overwhelmed with sensations; the warmth of her skin, the softness of her lips and the sweet taste of her mixed with the strawberry flavour she used over her lips to protect them from the cold.

It felt amazing to have her pressed up against him, accepting or even welcoming his presence into her personal space... Although had he been able to consider it, he might have realised that she'd never really objected to him getting close, until he drew attention to it.

The kiss lingered and deepened by mutual consent, neither aware of anything but each other.

When at last they gently disengaged, it was not without nuzzles and smaller briefer displays of affection. Their 'goodnights' were almost shy and had a hint of reluctance but finally, Linka let herself into her room and Wheeler headed to his.

It said much for their state of minds that they didn't notice it was snowing.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
